


ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ

by avoidspooks



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidspooks/pseuds/avoidspooks
Summary: Its like those high school music room AU's but its college and Light is an evil lil man





	ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sstwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/gifts).



> This makes no sense but neither does life so I'll roll with it god I hope I'm doing this right

L Lawliet was, by nature, an explorer. Not the kind that went on long, inspiring journeys in search of long lost treasures, no, by now means was he that type of man. L Lawliet was the type of man who explored the human psyche. He explored every inch of someone’s inner thoughts by probing them with seemingly simple questions. He could tell a person’s occupation by the way they sat, could tell what a person’s true intentions by the simple tone of their voice as they introduced themselves. He was confident in just how much he knew about people, so that’s why it came as a shock to the great detective to find out that Light Yagami was somewhat of a musical genius. He’d stumbled upon the taller playing the piano on accident one day. L had been trying to eat his lunch in To-Oh’s long abandoned music building when the sound of soft music caught his attention. It reverberated softly off the decrepit, chipping walls, and L was enraptured by the sound. It filled his ears and stirred his heart for a reason that he couldn’t quite place, and of course he sought out it’s source. The melody had brought him to a room in the back of the upstairs corridor, a door that was closed which was odd considering every other was open. Tentatively, L grabbed hold of the metal knob and twisted it. It turned with relative ease, meaning that whoever was playing the music hadn’t bothered to lock themself in. Gently, he’d pushed the door open and stepped inside. There, sitting proudly in the center of the musty room was a grand piano, and in front of that piano was the even grander Light Yagami, his back to L. He didn’t seem to hear the creak of the door over the cacophony of the instrument he so beautifully played. L watched as Light’s spidery fingers pressed the against the ivory. His tune was melancholic in nature, as he kept tho the bassy side, but every once in a while he sprinkled in a high note that sent L’s cold heart aflutter. He watched in silence, letting the music fill his head and sway his soul in a way other music couldn’t quite emulate. Light’s way of playing was different, uniquely his own, and one that could make him millions in the industry if he’d taken that route rather than one he’d entered To-Oh for. Time had stilled as L stood beside the doorway, his eyes trained on the back of Light’s head. To L’s dismay, the other had stopped his playing suddenly, almost like he’d forgotten what to do next. His hand hovered above the keys, but soon dropped to Light’s lap. Slowly, the taller stood, and L considered leaving right then and there to avoid the confrontation that was sure to come. But, like most things in L Lawliet’s life, it wasn’t that easy.

“Did you like it?” Light’s voice penetrated the silence, and L knew he’d been caught. Strangely though, Light didn’t turn directly to him, instead he first turned towards the window, then to L with a slight frown adorning his handsome face.

“Not particularly.” L lied, feigning indifference to hide the truth of just how much Yagami’s song had truly moved him. 

Light’s frown didn’t falter. “Why are you up here?” He asked, sounding more irked than curious, 

L couldn’t help but to crack a smile. “Why are you?” He countered, arms crossed over his concave chest. 

Light didn’t have an answer, as evident by the silence that followed, and eventually the change of subject he enacted. “Have you ever played before, Hideki-kun?” Light asked, the name Hideki rolling off his tongue like sweet honey. 

L was surprised to hear his lesser used alias, but replied anyway. “Never in my life.”

“Give it a try then.” Light moved to the side , and gestured to the empty spot on the bench beside him. L analysed the situation for a brief moment. There were no set traps as far he could tell, and Light didn’t seem to be concealing any obvious weapons, but L was smart. He’d built a whole career on being smart, and right now his brain was telling him the smart thing to do was to not accept Light’s offer. 

“No, thank you. I have other things I should be doing.” He said, reaching for the door handle. Light didn’t say anything immediately, and L could practically hear the gears turning as the other analysed the situation just as L had. But to the detective’s surprise, no protests erupted from Light.

Instead, he gave a drawn out sigh that devolved into a soft chuckle before speaking. “Alright,” He said turning his back to L. “Come back anytime you want to learn.” 

L nodded, a gesture that went unseen by the other, and the ducked out of the musty room, making sure to close the door behind him. Slowly, he let himself relax, unsure as to why he was so tense in the first place. Maybe, he just wasn’t used to being surprised. Maybe, that was why Light Yagami enticed him so much, because despite all odds the tall, handsome and two faced college student kept managing to surprise a man who couldn’t be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually edit this so it probably had mistakes but oh well


End file.
